Chess Challenge
pl:Chess Challenge Chess Challenge is a twice daily event, occurs from 11:30am-2:30pm and 7:30pm-10:30pm server time. If players are in chess when the event ends, the scene will close and they will be unable to complete the challengehttp://tlbb.eu.changyou.com/forum/showthread.php?t=1765#3. Chess Challenge is commonly refereed to simply as "Chess". Chess is attended to acquire exp, as the monsters do not attack players and give a high amount of exp when defeated. The levels of the monsters in Chess are dependent on the collective levels of the team attending the event. Conditions *Players must be at least Lv 10. *A team must have a minimum of 3 players in order to enter Chess Challenge. *Must be entered during the event time. *A player can enter Chess once a day. If any of the players in a team wishing to enter Chess has already done Chess that day, then that team cannot enter the scene until the player is no longer in the team. *Players need to be gathered around a Chess NPC so that the team leader can initiate the Challenge. *No one in the team can have any crime points. The Event Chess can be entered in 3 cities: *Da Li – Smart Liu 275,95 *Luo Yang – Jishin Wang 271,88 *Su Zhou – Chessman Zang 174,147 A team must all gather round one of these NPCs during the event time and the leader can then choose to enter Chess Challenge. Once inside the Chess arena, players will have a 20 second period in which they may prepare and buff up. Chess Stones will progressively spawn, and players are advised to kill them as quickly as possible, or the Stones will turn into Chess Souls, monsters which attack players and give considerably less exp. There is a good deal of debate as to whether using class skills increases the speed of the Stones spawning. One thing is certain though – area of effect (AOE) spells should be avoided if possible. Stones transform into Chess Souls after 1 minutehttp://tlbb.eu.changyou.com/gameguide/quest/chess.shtml. Stones spawn with increasing frequency, until all 200 have appeared. Once the all Stones or the Chess Souls they can become have been defeated, the boss Ancient Chess Soul will appear, whilst players are frozen for 10 seconds. Once the boss is defeated a system message will be posted marking the completion of Chess by that team. Players can the visit (internal Chess NPC) to exit chess challenge. If a player remains in the scene they will be evicted when the event ends. Novice Chess Novice Chess is the same as regular chess, except players level 49 and under will get an experience bonus. The Chess Stones will also have significantly less HP. The rules to make Novice Chess are simple: *A player in the team must be 20 or more levels apart from another player. *The highest level must be level 50 or above. *Only players level 49 and below will get the experience bonus. Tips *Players should seek to create a team of a level range that has about 10 levels difference at most. The bigger the difference in player levels, the more difficult Chess will be. -note, not applicable in Novice Chess. *A team should seek to have as many players as possible, so 6 players is the suggested ideal to enter Chess Challenge. *Chess takes about half an hour, so it is suggested a team begins Chess at least 30 minutes before the event ends. *Activate 2x exp before entering Chess to take advantage of the high amounts of exp available. *Hitting the stones in order of their appearance is essential, else they will spawn faster. They are appearing in a black-white-black-white manner. *Go to the Chess Lounge first. It is the most convenient and efficient way for your team to get their double exp immediately before the challenge. Chess buffs also spawn in the lounge, which can be used by the team leader to boost the team's stats. *With a decent team (decent equipment and skill levels) it is possible to complete the challenge without using any skills. *If you must use skills, wait until the 150th stone; that's when the stones really start spawning faster. This also preserves your party's mana for the boss. *Ancient Chess Soul is a formidable opponent! When it spawns you will freeze for 10 seconds - after that, pause to renew your buffs and heal up. It is possible to stun the boss before it uses its stunning AoE. *The highest level of stones will be equal to the highest level of a player in the team. *You must move on the map after the 38th, 59th, 108th and 121st kills. See captions below. File:CC 38-39 stone map.png File:CC 58-50 stone map.png File:CC-108-109 stone map.png Screenshots References Category:Guides Category:Events